How to get to a boy in 8 simple steps chapter 2: Meelo's BirthdayCrash
by maya fitz
Summary: May fanfiction month has started! Their back, and goofier as ever. It's Jinora's turn to give advice. And will her advice work or ruin Korra's life... ever more!


How to Get a Boy in 8 simple steps

Ch.2: Meelo's Birthday Crash!

Korra left Asami and Mako. To finish their "date". Korra opened the door to Air Temple Island. Pema, Ikki, and Jinora sat there smiling.

"Thanks guys!" Korra forced a smile. "You are such a good help!" Before anyone could respond. Meelo came charging in. Humming _Happy Birthday to Me!_ Korra's eyes widened. Today is Meelo's birthday and his party.

Korra smiled and hugged Meelo. "Happy Birthday Meelo!" Meelo smiled then he skipped back to his room. Tenzin came in.

"Ok, Meelo wants Korra, Jinora, Ikki, Pema, Me, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Maybelle, Shealeigh, Kaia, Bemi, and Naga to his superhero birthday party." Tenzin recalled the whole list. Pema ran to the closet where there a lot of presents. Korra spotted her's with the Batman wrapping.

"Ok, now I already told Asami, Mako, Maybelle, Bolin, and Shealeigh it's a costume party but we need entertainment." Pema said. Jinora's eyes widened then she did jazz hands and started to squeal.

"Korra!" Jinora yelled. "Didn't you say that you love to sing!" Korra nodded. "So, you can be the entertainment! You said Maybelle is good with a guitar and Shealeigh with a piano! And you can invite Asami in! Mako will love it that you included Asami! And Boys love music lovers!" Korra smiled and nodded.

"I'll tell Maybelle and Shealeigh!" Korra screamed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Korra toke out her super hero costume. It was the a Supergirl costume. Korra put it. Then she put her hair on a ponytail. Meelo had on a Batman costume. Jinora had on Batgirl costume and so did Ikki. Maybelle had on a Wonder Women costume. Pema did to. Bolin had a hulk costume. Mako had Capitation America. Asami had Black Widow. Shealeigh had on a Cat women. Bemi had Spiderman and Kaia had a Wonder Women costume.

Jinora and Ikki came up.

"Are you ready to sing the song?" Jinora asked Korra. Korra nodded. Jinora whispered to her. "Do a surprise ending." Korra smiled and nodded.

Pema came up. "Are you enjoying this party!" Everyone shouted. "Ok, now give it for Korra, Maybelle, Shealeigh, and Asami and their band Shooting Stars!" Everybody roared even though there was a few people.

Korra's mind raced as the song played. She thought about what Jinora say _Surprise Ending! _

_22 by Taylor Swift_

(Maybelle)

It feels like a perfect night

To dress up like hipsters

And make fun of our exes

It feels like a perfect night

For breakfast at midnight

To fall in love with strangers

Ah, ah, ah, ah

(Asami)

Yeah! We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time

It's miserable and magical, oh yeah

Tonight's the night when we forgot about the deadlines

Its time

(Korra)

I don't about you

But I'm feeling 22

Everything will be alright if

You keep me next to you

(Asami)

You don't know about me

But I'll bet you want to

Everything will be alright if

We just keep dancing like were

(All)

….22, 22

(Shealeigh)

It seems like one of these nights

This place too crowded

Too many cool kids

Ah, ah, ah, ah

It seems like one of these nights

We ditch the whole scene

And end up dreaming

Instead if sleeping!

(Korra)

Yeah! We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way

It's miserable and magical

Oh, yeah!

Tonight's the night when we forgot about the heartbreaks

It time

(Korra again)

Hey! I don't about you

But I'm feeling 22

Everything will be alright

You keep me next to you

(Asami)

You don't know about me

Bet I'll bet you want to

Everything will be alright if

We just keep dancing like we're

(All)

I don't know about you

22, 22

(Maybelle and Shealeigh)

It feels like one of those life

(Korra)

We ditch the whole scene

(Maybelle and Shealeigh)

It feels like one of those life

(Asami)

We won't be sleeping!

(Korra)

You like bad news

I gotta have you

I gotta have you!

(Korra)

Hey! I don't know about you (Spoken: I don't know you!)

But I'm feeling 22

Everything will be alright if

We just keep next to you

(Asami)

You don't know me (Spoken: You don't know about me!)

But I'll bet you want to

Everything will be alright if

We just keep dancing like we're

(All)

22, 22

(Maybelle and Shealeigh)

It feels like one of those nights

(Korra)

We ditch the whole scene

(Maybelle and Shealeigh)

It feels like one of those nights

(Asami)

We won't be sleeping!

(Maybelle and Shealeigh)

It feels like one of those nights

(Korra)

You look like bad news

I gotta had you

I gotta have you!

Korra fall into the pool. Jinora gasped as Korra swam in the pool and put her thumb up to show that she's fine. Maybelle and Shealeigh jump in too.

.

.

Korra went to get some punch. Mako went up to her. "Nice surprise, Korra!" He smiled. Korra smiled back. Its working! She thought as she drank her punch. Mako left and Asami came. Korra waved to her. Then she got stuck to her. Korra couldn't be pull out of her.

"Korra!" Asami screamed as Korra pulled her belt off of Asami's costume making a huge rip in both costumes. Then Asami lost balance and went into the chocolate fountain. Korra's hands were form like she pushed Asami.

Everyone stare at her. Korra put her hands behind her back, smiling slightly. Jinora went to Asami and put her strawberry on Asami's head. It was covered in chocolate. Everyone mumble in despair. Korra looked down as Mako glared at her.

Everyone left. Jinora gave out gift bag. For Asami's she put on strawberries in. Korra was in the room all alone.

Maybelle came and hugged her and left. Korra bit her lip.


End file.
